


Definitely Not Maternal

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [102]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bandaid, Cheese, Crushes, F/M, First Aid, Moonstone, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy bandages Pietro up like she's his mom. But whatever is between them is definitely not maternal.





	Definitely Not Maternal

**Author's Note:**

> Zephrbabe prompted Cheese, Bandaid, Moonstone.

“You know I’m  _ Jane’s  _ assistant, not your personal nurse, right?” Darcy asked, as she put a bandaid on Pietro’s finger for the fourth time that week. “What was it, the cheese knife again?”

"You think I don't know the way to Medical?" Pietro asked, bobbing his eyebrows at Darcy. "I thought I had made it clear that I prefer you."

"Aw, Piet, that's so sweet," Darcy said. "Are you finally confessing that crush you've had for months?"

"There is no crush," Pietro definitely lied. "Maybe I just like your necklace."

"You make me put bandaids on your fingers because you like my necklace?" Darcy said, staring down at the moonstone around her neck.

"Perhaps," Pietro hedged. "My mother had one just like it."

"Oh, so this is a maternal thing?" Darcy asked. "I'm a stand-in for your mom? That's—"

"No," Pietro interrupted, flustered. "It's the other thing, the crush thing. I have crush on you."

Darcy turned away to hide a smile. "Yeah, telling a girl she reminds you of your mom isn't really the best way to flirt."

"I didn't mean..." Pietro's blush bludgeoned him into silence.

"It's okay," Darcy laughed, and stepped back so he could hop down off the lab bench. "At least you finally said you like me. All that's left now is for you to ask me out."

Pietro fidgeted, then reach for Darcy's hand. He stared down at the Thor bandaid on his finger, cleared his throat, and looked up at Darcy.

"Would you want to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Darcy beamed. "Pietro, I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171490261133/definitely-not-maternal)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
